


Misappropriation of Government Property

by Todesengel



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Explicit Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun allows herself exactly three minutes to freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Minutes

It was --

Well, it was more than a glimpse. It was more than a glance, or a prolonged stare even. It was a full, flat out gape, complete with a double-take, a rubbing at the eyes, and a pinching of the skin to determine that, no, this was not some crazy dream.

But, no, that was Ken and _that_ was Joe and while Jun was a little bit too far away to tell _exactly_ what they were doing, she was close enough to know that it wasn't sparring. Not by a long shot, unless they'd redefined 'sparring' from 'practice matches in various fighting styles for the purpose of training/conditioning' to 'being half-naked and on the way to fully unclothed, while pressing up against each other and moaning softly' and forgotten to send her a memo.

She stuffed a fist into her mouth to silence the giggles that were rising up from her belly, and she had to get out there, had to leave, now, because she could tell she was starting to get hysterical and she was also starting to blush, and she didn't think she could stand to be in the same room as Ken when he was -- well, it wasn't a moan, really, and it wasn't a whisper, and it wasn't a hiss or a command or any of the other ways Jun had heard Ken speak over the years.

It was frantic, and it was breathy, and quiet, and a little desperate, and soft, and demanding, and needy, and wondering, and Ken was using to say Joe's name as he tangled his hands in Joe's hair, pressed him back against the dojo's wall, left savage kisses on his neck and lips and shoulders.

Joe, on the other hand, wasn't saying anything at all, but Jun could see the expression on his face quite clearly whenever it flashed into view, and there was absolutely no way to construe _that_ expression as unpleasant.

The best Jun could come to describe it was 'peaceful', except that wasn't quite right, because there was really nothing 'peaceful' about Joe's expression save that it lacked all of the tension of the rage and hate-fueled violence and vast, yawning, black pain that normally lurked beneath the surface of everything he did.

Jun backed out and slid the door to the dojo closed as gently as she could. Two steps took her to the other side of the hallway and she sat down carefully, shifting about until she found the optimum position for what might turn out to be a very long wait -- although she rather doubted that, given the pace the two men had been at. But then again, they were both young, and if Joe's stories held even a fraction of truth, one of the unexpected benefits of their training had apparently been to reduce the refractory period between erections. And lord knew Ken had enough self-control to cow twenty celibate monks. So she might have a bit of a wait. And she might not. Either way, Jun was going to be prepared, and hopefully less prone to incoherent babbling.

Once settled, she tilted her head back, let it rest against the opposite wall, and very quietly freaked out for exactly three minutes.

Then she took a deep breath, let it out, and cut off the flow of self-indulgent angst with a clinical flourish.

"Ken is having sex with Joe," she thought to herself, and it didn't hurt, much, and so she said it aloud -- but softly, barely vocalized, since she was relatively certain that Ken and Joe did _not_ want the ISO staff to know about the latest development in their relationship. (Oh wouldn't the psychs have a field day with this one, she thought idly) Why else would they choose the one blind spot in the entire base's visual security system where they could engage in -- whatever -- and still deliver a plausible explanation for their location, for any grunts or moans that might be picked up by the audio?

"Ken and Joe are fucking." Less pain, more humor because she suddenly thought of the expression Jinpei would have on his face at hearing her swear. Big round eyes, an 'o' of a mouth turning into a delighted grin because he did so love to catch her being human.

"Ken and Joe are in love." And _that_ one hurt, but not as badly as she'd thought it would, nor for the reasons she'd expected. There was jealously, yes, but not for either of them specifically. More for what they'd somehow stumbled onto, that they'd managed to find a way to transmute love, shift it from love-of-family to love-with-sex (although she did rather doubt it was nearly that simple for either of them; perhaps it was more along the lines of love-with-all-the-baggage-of-two-lifetimes-of-abandonment-issues-and-oh-yes-some-sex). But the source of her envy surprised her, and she frowned to herself as she took a good, hard look at herself, because she'd honestly believed that she loved Ken -- was in love with Ken.

 _Oh please,_ said the dry, sardonic voice of her inner psyche (the one she _never_ told the psychologists about; the one that sounded a bit like Joe, which was something she would admit to only under the greatest torture, and not at all if Joe was there). _Did you **really** believe you had a life with Ken? Were you able to imagine anything except this life with him, this job, this routine of practice-fight-sleep? And have you **completely** forgotten about that whole Red Impulse incident? That wasn't an isolated event, or an aberration. He's bat-shit crazy and you know it._

 _You've got a point, Self,_ she thought, and she grinned a little.

 _And forget about Joe,_ her inner voice continued. _He's at least as bad as Ken and with none of the self-control and a hundred times the pathos._

Again true, and Jun raised her hands in a gesture of defeat. She couldn't very well argue with herself, after all.

Oh yes, the psychs did so love them; so many neurosis, so many quirks that pointed to imminent psychotic breaks in all of them, and yet they were still out there, still fighting the nightmares of humanity, still shining heroes despite the fact that they were dyed in blood and, really, it was only because they had each other that the were able to shine at all, able to stave off the seductive whispering of the power they possessed, the ability to _do_ things others could only have wet dreams about.

And, suddenly, a worry she hadn't been fully aware of eased away, sloughed off like the old skin of a snake, like the stiffness of a limb released from a cast.

 _Joe's back,_ she thought, and even though Joe had been back for nearly three months, this was the first time she believed those words. Joe was back and Ken was the one who brought him home, and there was no way she could resent Joe for taking Ken or for Ken choosing Joe because this had made them whole again, and nothing was more important than that fact. Nothing trumped the five of them, together, and there was nothing that could not be forgiven in its name.

A small, warm glow settled in her heart, and she ducked her head as she smiled, and the memory of Joe's expression flashed across her mind's eye.

She felt a sudden burst of happiness for her brother. _At least this time we know he's not going to get his heart broken by some Galactor agent._

And _that_ thought brought her up short, because she hadn't thought about this part of the picture, hadn't thought about what it meant that it was _Ken_ and _Joe_ together in anything beyond the mere fact of it being Ken and Joe.

Hadn't thought about how Ken had changed, grown reckless in an oddly controlled way. About the strange hesitation that had taken up residence inside Joe and made him seem distant and isolated. About the fact that the normal method of communication between the two of them was a quick right hook; about the list of sacrifices Ken was willing to make and how they all featured on there; about what it would do to Joe if he was beaten down again, and how much worse it would be this time because it wouldn't be some girl he'd only known for a little while but Ken stomping his heart into the ground.

 _This_ was the reason everything she'd ever imagined could happen between her and Ken had remained just a fantasy. There was a line that they couldn't cross, was beginning to realize, and Ken and Joe had crossed it, and suddenly the good thing that had made them all whole again was no longer something shining and pure, but patched and weak and wobbly. A house built on sand with the tide coming in.

"Idiots," she whispered, soft, harsh, angry. "Idiots, idiots, idiots."

She almost missed the sound of Ryu coming up the corridor, humming off-key, right on time for their scheduled practice session in the Dojo. With all the grace of her code name, Jun was up on her feet and clamping a hand of Ryu's mouth before he could alert Ken and Joe to the fact that a dojo was a _really_ stupid place to engage in sexual relations.

"Ken and Joe are in there," she hissed, and then gave herself a mental headslap, because of course Ryu wouldn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. Except that he did, and he stopped humming and started blushing, and Jun filed that fact away for later, because this was not the place for an interrogation.

"Oh," Ryu said softly, and then he wrinkled his nose. "Oh," he said again, a bit louder and with the inflection that meant he'd just thought of something rather important. "So. We holding off until after the cleaning crew's gone in there?"

"Probably a good idea." Jun grabbed Ryu's arm and pulled him back the way he came. "Come on. I need a drink."


	2. Epilogue

Joe opened the door to his locker and was almost buried in the avalanche of condom boxes that it disgorged. "The fuck -- ?" He looked at all of the boxes (no two alike, he noted distantly) and then up at Ken who had what he might have taken to be an amused expression if he hadn't known Ken as well as he did. "Hey," he protested, " _I_ didn't buy them."

"Ohhh," Jinpei said. "So _this_ is what _oneechan_ meant when she said Joe wouldn't have to about pregnancy scares anymore." Jinpei opened up a box and ran a finger down the neatly packaged condoms. "Ne, Joe, your new girlfriend must be really wild if you need this many. So? What's she like?"

"Um." Joe felt his neck reddening and he was _not_ going to look at Ken. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh? Let me know when you do. I want to hear all about your latest conquest too," Ken said.

"Yeah. Sure." Joe kicked away the boxes at the bottom of his locker and slammed the door shut, and thus completely missed seeing Ken getting hit in the head with a rather large book wrapped in brown paper.

"What the --" Ken picked the book up, flipped through the pages, then closed it rather suddenly and growled out, "Jun."

"What'd she leave you?" Joe grabbed the book from Ken's hands before he could pull it out of the way, flipped to the title page, and almost read it out loud until he caught the words "Joy", "Gay" and "Sex" together and bit his tongue. A quick flip through had him blushing and vaguely horny, a fact that disturbed him greatly considering the fact that the entire book was covered in Jun's neat handwriting; like this was some sort of mission brief, and Jun wanted to make sure he knew which bits to pay attention to.

He definitely could have lived without her diagrams, however; stick-figure sex was somehow excessively disturbing.

"Well?" Jinpei asked, already dressed in his street clothes. "What is it?"

"Training manual," Ken replied, and he and Joe both turned in surprise at the sudden choking noise Ryu made.

"Sorry," Ryu muttered. "Swallowed a bug."

"Sure," Ken said. He narrowed his eyes, grabbed the book from Joe and flipped a couple of pages. "So, tell me Ryu. Just how, exactly, does Jun know that the Oxford Rub is more pleasurable than the Princeton Rub."

Ryu coughed again and just muttered dark things about the power of the words 'free beer'.


End file.
